GOTU (Ch 8: Counter Plan)
Chapter 8:Counter Plan "You might have won this but it isn't over yet!Digger!"The burrowing owl flew out of the skyport of the Classroom. "Who was that?" "That was Tarn...he is the Captain serving under Nyra."Digger stated as the owlets were led out of the room."You could thank us for having your back."The elf owl introduced himself."I am Cuffyn." "Nice to meet you,I am Jordan and this is my son and daughter."Erik,Bo,Jess and Floria got to the classroom,hugging Evan and Angie. "Thank you for your help,Mr Cuffyn." "You have my word little one." Jack waited on the landging platform as a helicopter landed beside his,"Captain." "I am sorry we got here a little late...we ran into a couple of more ships along the way."A Old captain stepped from the helicopter."Captain Miramax...Royal Navy...I can see that you lots were in trouble mate."A Second captain stepped out,he looked somewhere in his 30s."Captain Chairman...US Navy...Captain of the USS Independence." "Jack Boeing and Carl Rogers...United Nations...We could say that you were right." Ezylryb(2) looked up into the sky as Soren and the rest of the Guardians landed back onto the ground."Did you find anything?" "There would be times where we would lose...but dealing with the same three owls at once,is going to be dangerous as being moon-blinked." "Well we need to get a move on,There is no telling when the Pure Ones will strike again." Everyone was recovering from the attack on the Ga'hoole Tree,the chicks were breathing heavily at how Tarn looked at them. The emperor penguins hugged their kids,Sylvana just looked at Digger. "Thanks Digger."Digger just looked at the female,"Your welcome Sylvava."The burrowing owl blushing before turning around."See you later Sylvana." "Same to you Cuffyn."Gylfie added. Analysis and Alissa could somehow guess that Cuffyn and Digger had a crush on both Sylvava and Gylfie. He followed both of them seeing if he should help with anything. In another part of the classroom,A bigger owlet commented rudely to Holly and Collin,"See what you did,If your parents didn't come here...the Pure Ones would have been gone by now."Both the chicks took this as a offensive act. Both of them struggled as they were held back by Evan,Angie,Irena,Richard,Riney,and Terrie."Richard responded,"Don't mind him,he is just trying to make you break." "That's right!Hold back!That's not going to stop you!"Lance was talking to Ridge and Atticus when he heard the commotion coming from the chicks."Kids!What's wrong?" "Uncle Lance!This owl is bullying us!" "HA!You think having a adult is going to save you!Your just not facing us directly!" Lance just looked at the owlet,he could tell that the owlet was hiding something based on HIS experiences as a bully."What is your name,Little one?" "How do you care!"The owlet just started to turn around and walk away."Tell me...Where is your Mother and Father?"The owlet just gave a evil stare at Lance,"Yep he is exactly facing my situation." "I know what your going through." "You have no idea what I am going through." "I lost my mother and father too,I bullied just to be noticed." The owlet turned to Lance,"You did all that." "Bullying someone in order to get attention is not the way to reveal yourself."The owlet looked down feeling the guilt settle upon him."Tell your feelings to the ones your bullied,tell them the truth."The owlet burst into tears."I am sorry..." "You don't have to apologize to me." "Name is Bilbo...by the way." Pellimore led her three daughters to Soren."Dad!"As he saw the five owls hug each other,Ezylryb(2) looked down at all this."This is making me think of my own egg." "You don't have to worry anymore."The owl turned around to spot Lil(1),"Why...Lil?" "The only thing I can tell you is that your egg is safe." "It's alive!" "Yes...Lyze."The male was exited by the news that he didn't notice another Whiskered Screech landing on the platform."Lyze!" "Lil!"Both of the whiskered owls cuddled,Lil(2) had a bandage wrapped around her Gizzard."I thought that you were going to..." "I know...thank the humans for saving me." Meanwhile Analysis and Alissa stopped as Digger and Cuffyn looked behind them and spotted the two snowy owls."Why are you following us Analysis?" "We noticed that you two are on love." "What!Don't be ridiculous." "We want to help you,win their hearts."Cuffyn looked at the snowy owls."Okay I admit it,I am in love with Gylfie." "I admit too,I am in love too."Both of the snowy owls smiled."Alright then...if you want to learn about a few things,speak about it to us...we know about it."As Analysis and Alissa told the two males the steps. In another part of the tree,Elle and Jordan with Collin and Holly in their flippers looked from the Ga'hoole tree into the setting sun."So what are we going to do now?" "Well We just have to help the Guardians anyway we can...there is no getting out of this now." "What about us?Mommy?"Holly called from her flippers."I don't know Holly,only time will tell about your purpose." "Elle,Jordan...I am sorry to interrupt but could you follow me?Soren states that it is important." "We'll be right there Grandpa." Back with the snowy owls,the two were just finishing with explaining to the Digger and Cuffyn."You see,both of you need to get your act together if your going to confront them." "It is not about showing off,It is explaining your feelings to them. Alot like what we pointed out,do some nice things for them."Just then Soren walked from the other side of the passive way."Digger,Cuffyn,Analysis!" "What is it Soren?" "I got something important to state in the Parliament so report there soon."Analysis,Alissa,Elle and Jordan stepped into the Parliament,there they saw standing was Brunwella."Your alright!" "Where have you been during the battle?" "I would have perished like the unfortunate ones but thanks to my mate here"The four looked at a snowy owl beside Brunwella."Name's Doc Finebeak." "Nice to finally meet you Mr Finebeak." "Please...Your welcome to call me by my name if you want."Everyone's attention turned to the front as Soren spoke."As everyone saw,the Pure ones had tried to destroy us but thanks to everyone including the Emperor Penguins,they retreated but the it isn't over." "Me,Jack,and Soren thought of a plan to strike back."Mumble said as he and the human stepped up to the front."Now everyone,I know that this attack was a frightening one but there is no time to rest. If the Pure Ones attacked us,we attack them back." "Digger,Do you know which direction they retreated to?" "Soren,if I recall...they could have retreated to Saint Aegolius."Almost every owl except the Happy Feet Cast gasped."I thought that the Pure Ones abandoned it." "Looks like they never did...I knew that I should have double checked it earlier." Mumble looked among the crowd looking at Gloria,She had a worried look in her eyes."We have to get a move on,there is no telling when they will return."The sun was already high up in the sky,it was a perfect way to strike. "Alright...everyone going on this raid is following Jack." "It would seem kind of a rubbish for a plan like that but we'll try it anyway." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers